Boots and Belts
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: After having his hormonal desires being countlessly neglected by his Corporal, Eren is finally fed up with being told "no".


**Boots and Belts**

It doesn't take much for a boy of budding adolescence to get in the "mood". It takes even less when the person he's secretly rendezvousing with every evening, after the candles have been blown out and the squadron members have long gone to bed, is a man whose toned physique makes him very easy on the eyes. But kisses and groping can only get someone so far, and every time after they call it quits for the night, Eren is always left wanting more, while his Corporal just doesn't seem to care.

Why was that? He needed to know.

On the evenings before expeditions, Eren has a tendency to find himself in a frustrated state of desire and greed. He's reminded of the fact that the next day could very well be his last, and it's those kinds of thoughts that kick his body into overdrive. It could be his final chance, so why not have a little fun, right?

That night just so happened to be a night before an expedition.

Normally, Eren would be the one to creep up the stairs to his Corporal's sleeping quarters, so hearing the faint sound of footsteps stalking their way down to the dungeon was a pleasant surprise. It left him shuddering with anticipation.

The light of a lantern began to flicker against the cobblestones, and as the image off boots and belts came into view, Eren understood that he would be the one who catered to company that evening. "I was just about to come upstairs, sir," he explained, keeping his voice low. "Were you that impatient?"

Apparently, he was.

There was no response, only sounds. The sound of Corporal Levi's boots clicking at their heels as he came closer. The sound of a metallic _clink_ as the bottom of his lantern made contact with the floor. The sound of uniforms being pulled at and belts being snapped loose. The sound of lips colliding in an eager mess of expectation and emotions. But then there was a _certain_ sound, and it was the same sound that always had a habit of making a heated moment fall cold: the sound of Eren unzipping his pants.

"Don't." It was the same answer every time. The Corporal had been caressing the young soldier's firm thighs throughout their impromptu kiss, but the second he had heard the teeth of Eren's zipper coming undone, his left hand had stilled and his right had moved to halt Eren's actions. He repeated himself, a bit more seriously this time. "Don't."

Eren didn't know what made him think that tonight would have been the night when his Corporal would have said yes. Oh, yeah. Maybe it was the fact that, come morning, they were going to risk their lives by venturing outside of the walls, coming into contact with God knows what, and may very well never have the opportunity to express their love for one another in such a way again. But no, the answer was always the same, and until that evening, Eren had always been passive about it. That night, he had reached his breaking point.

"_Why_?" He wanted to push his Corporal off of him, but he'd only ended up embarrassing himself in the process. Even after exerting all of his force, the man remained unmoving. Never mind that, Eren had far more important things on his mind than the fact that he wasn't strong enough to shove away his superior. "_Why_ do you always say that? _Why_ do you always do this to me? _Why _do you always _reject_ me?"

Eren was disgusted by how pathetic he was making himself seem, but after countlessly being told "no" without any explanation whatsoever, anyone would have been reduced to the exasperated confusion that he was in. He'd had enough of baseless commands; he wanted the reasonings behind them.

There was a heavy sigh, one that caused Eren to feel tense. As annoyed as he may have been, he still had no right to talk to his Corporal so obnoxiously. He wanted to hold firm to his questions, but he was starting to feel a little bit of regret because of his choices. That's when Corporal Levi caught him off guard by making a statement.

"I thought you would have understood my intentions by now, Eren."

The Corporal's intentions? Obviously, they hadn't been communicated well enough with Eren, otherwise the young soldier wouldn't have lashed out at him like he just did. There was an immediate need for clarification.

"I...what?" Eren wondered. "Sir, I...have no idea what you're talking about."

With another sigh, Corporal Levi tenderly took the hands that had tried to thrust him away. They felt stiff within his own, but he chose not to make a fuss about it. Hopefully, his next words would be enough to calm Eren down. "You honestly don't know why I keep neglecting these desires of yours?"

No, he really didn't. Eren shook his head.

"I see." Corporal Levi began to rub the pads of his thumbs across the rigid bumps of Eren's knuckles. Counting each dip and curve that his fingers ran across, he said, "I believe now would be a good time to tell you, then."

Eren swallowed. He could feel a lump of nerves forming in his throat, as he anxiously waited for his Corporal's response. Even though the sensation was comforting, he almost wished that his superior wasn't holding on to his hands; they were probably sweating bullets.

"Define a word for me, Eren."

The young soldier blinked. "Um, okay? What word, sir?"

"Chastity."

In that moment, Eren felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He'd heard that word before, and he only vaguely knew the definition of it, but from what little of its usage he knew, he had a feeling that it wasn't a good sign for his nether regions. "Isn't that when...a person chooses not to have sex, sir?"

The Corporal nodded. "You're correct, but only partially."

Wait, only partially? What more was there to this word that was causing his pulse to palpitate? Before he could rack his brain any further, his attention was brought to the way that his Corporal was easing in closer, _closer_, close enough to coast his lips along the delicate curves of cartilage that defined his ear. He had to force his voice into stability, as he cautiously asked, "Why...why only partially, sir?"

"I'll tell you," Corporal Levi breathed, physically feeling Eren's blush as the blood rose to his ear. "Chastity is when a person chooses not to have sex, you were right about that, but you neglected to include the most important part." Remembering that his hands were still holding onto Eren's, the Corporal ended up slowly flexing his fingers in order to lace their palms together. It added to the intimacy of his next statement. "It's when a person chooses to abstain from sex...before they are married."

Eren was speechless. All this time, he had convinced himself that his Corporal's reasons for not wanting to take their relationship to the next level were probably shallow and ridiculous, but in the end, he had only been proven wrong.

Sensing that the Corporal had more to say, he remained silent. If he somehow thought that he was done receiving surprises for the evening, he was certainly in for a mighty fine treat.

"You know, Eren," Corporal Levi breathed, "if you're that eager to have sex with me, then I guess there's only one solution."

On the evenings before expeditions, Eren has a tendency to find himself in a frustrated state of desire and greed. All he had wanted was to alleviate some of his pent up passions and lusts, but in return, he ended up with something that was far more valuable than just few seconds of satisfaction.

On the night that just so happened to be the night before an expedition, Corporal Levi proposed.

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Here I am with Day 4 of Ereri Week, and today's prompt is "Sex". Seeing as I don't like to write smut, I had to work around that theme a little bit to make it still suitable for my writing tastes. I hope it didn't disappoint! *A*_

_But gosh, I think this drabble ended up being my favourite one to write so far. If you've been following some of my other drabbles this week, you should let me know which one you liked the best so far, too! :D_

_Anywho, I'm going to stop rambling! Thank you for taking the time to read!_

_- Chappy_


End file.
